The Deal
by Indigo Teardrops
Summary: When Daphne says she'll do anything to make Coto forget about the blackmailing scandal, does she mean anything? Rated T for prostitution, rape, and general mature themes.


"Isn't there anything I can do to make you forget about this?" Daphne stands in Coto's office, ready to do anything to keep any scandal from breaking out. After a moments silence, Coto motions for her to sit down.

"There are a few things you could do that might make this go away..."

"What?" Daphne asked. "I'll do anything!"

"I'm suggesting that we talk in private. I'd like you to meet me at the Crowne Plaza on Ashford tonight at six. Would that be possible?" Coto raised his eyebrows at her, awaiting an answer.

"Of course! Senator Coto, I'm not entirely sure what you're asking me to do though..." Daphne struggled to understand exactly what Coto was trying to say.

"Just meet me there at six, and wear something pretty," Coto said, giving Daphne a little smirk before handing her the address to the hotel.

Daphne got up and left, almost afraid of Coto's deal.

* * *

"Kathryn! I'm going to go out for a little bit, is that okay?" Daphne called out to her mother.

Seconds later Kathryn appeared from behind a corner. "Yeah, of course, just don't stay out too late."

"I won't," Daphne walked out the front door in a simple outfit of a nice shirt and a skirt, but as soon as she reached a gas station, she pulled over and went inside with a fairly large purse. She locked her self in the small one-person restroom and quickly stripped down and got dressed into a tight black dress with a very low back and strapped on some black heels. She smudged on some more dramatic eyeliner and tried to look almost sultry.

Once she reached the hotel, she waited in the lobby for a few minutes until Coto sat down across from her in one of the large lounge chairs.

"Daphne, I assume your a fairly smart girl, would that be correct?" Coto stared at Daphne as though he was appraising her for coming tonight.

"Yes, sir," Daphne replied. "I am confused as to why we had to meet at a hotel though..."

"Have you ever seen _Taken, _Daphne?"

"Yes, sir."

"And so you're aware that when the man in charge says to do something, you do it?"

"Yes, sir."

"You say you'll do anything to make me forget... That you're willing to do anything. I'm thinking this is still true and you haven't set any limits or conditions to these, have you?"

"No, sir... I'm not sure what you're trying to say..."

"Come with me," Coto walked past the front desk and to the elevators, where he patiently waited for Daphne until she stood quietly next to him. "You're going to do something for me Daphne, possibly more than once, and you aren't going to tell anyone," He pushed her out of the elevator and to the end of the hall, where he had the key to a lavish suite. When the door was firmly locked, Coto removed his coat and tie and sat down on the large bed that was in the room. "Daphne, the only thing that can truly make me forget this unfortunate scandal, is for you to provide your... services to me."

"You want me to have sex with you?" Daphne looked shocked as she backed up towards the door.

"You can't leave. You want to help your father, don't you?"

Daphne pursed her lips and then the senator walked closer and closer until she was only and inch away from him. Coto pushed her against the door and forced his lips on hers and began hungrily groping at her. Coto grabbed Daphne's rear and threw her onto the bed, practically pinning her arms down in the process. Daphne squirmed a little bit but soon gave in and was placid as her little black dress was thrown across the room. She grasped Coto's belt and started undoing it as fast as she could, along with removing the rest of his suit, and then Coto pulled the bleached hotel comfortor over them, pushing his weight onto Daphne. Only a minute later was Coto leaving a trail of soon to be hickeys from Daphne's neck to her chest, where he started staring at her as though he were looking at a 1987 Cadillac. Daphne pushed on Coto until they were reversed, with her on top, and he forced himself inside of her.

_I'm saving my fahter's reputation for a mistake I made._

Daphne shut her eyes and hoped her exprression didn't give away her thoughts. Coto was being really rough, but it's not like she was expecting anything different; she was his now, and all that mattered was saving her father's job.

"Kiss me," Coto groaned, grabbing her by the hair, "and you better make it good."

Half an hour later Daphne was driving home while the senator stayed in that hotel. On her way back she stopped at that same gas station, but instead of getting out to get changed, she stared at her steering wheel and realized what she just done. She'd given this man her body so he wouldn't tell anyone her secret. She bit her lip as two big fat tears rolled down her cheeks, followed by a session of weeping, screaming, and hitting the dashboard so hard she actually cracked it. The teen entered the restroom looking so terrible she was suprised the clerk didnt ask if she needed a doctor. She brushed out her hair, washed off the mascara that was running down her face, and slipped back into her shirt and skirt. Driving back to the Kennishes, she realized she didn't know if Coto was wearing a ccondom, but considering the circumstances, she figured he was. When she reached her house she locked herself in her room and buried herself under her covers, dreading having to go to work the next day.


End file.
